Sparkling Eyes
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: -"Your eyes are sparkling." Chad never thought that he would ever see the day when Portlyn was right. ChadSonny implied.


_Sparkling Eyes_

Chad just sat there, feeling insanely bored to death. He tapped his fingernails against the table while darting his eyes aimlessly around the cafeteria. Portlyn was talking nonstop to him, not getting the hint that he could care less about whatever she was talking about. He decided to at least stay while she rambles, so he wouldn't have to deal with her complaints later on. As his body stayed seated quietly on that chair, his mind wandered off by just the look of one person. "So anyways, this guy had this _huge_ crush on me and…"

Chad zoned out after that. All the sounds in the room droned out, and it was complete silence as he just continued to stare at her. She walked in as elegantly and gracefully as possible. She just simply sauntered into the room, smiling perfectly and looking so cheerful and so full of life. It was like the room brightened up or uplifting spirits entered Chad's mind. He sat on the edge of his seat, watching her make her way to her usual lunch table with the rest of her cast mates. Chad found himself smiling, gawking, _dreaming_ of her.

"Chad? Chad? Chad?! Are you even listening to me?!" Portlyn demanded, snapping her fingers in front of Chad's face. Chad blinked a few times before staring blankly at his friend.

"What?" he asked dumbly, completely forgetting that she was sitting next to him momentarily. Portlyn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're hopeless, Chad. If you really like her then just go up to her and ask her out." Portlyn said with annoyance in her voice. Chad gave her a strange look and folded his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean?" he scoffed. Portlyn raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You're seriously asking me that? You and I both know that you like her. Your eyes are sparkling." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes you can definitely tell if a man is desperately in love with a girl if his eyes _sparkle_. Creative, Portlyn, very creative. Where did you find that out – Tween Weekly? Plus, how is it even possible for eyes to sparkle? Eyes just stay a plain solid color. They don't _shimmer _or _twinkle_ or anything stupid like that." Chad asked in an aggravated voice. Portlyn shook her head and shrugged innocently.

"First of all, eyes _so _can sparkle. I could see them right now. Your eyes are glittering and the lights are dim, so _in your face!_ Also, once you see the gleam in someone's eyes, you know that they're in love. You just happen to be in love with _her_, AKA the girl who you just happen to 'hate'." Portlyn said, pointing directly at her in a stupidly obvious way. Chad slapped her hand away, hating how oblivious she is.

"I don't love her. You have to be mentally sick to think that I'm in love with a girl like her. I mean, she's annoying, gullible, too nice for Hollywood…" as Chad thought more about her, he began to smile again. "Selfless, gentle, caring, wonderful…" Chad whispered. He sighed and gazed at her again.

"Chad's in love." Portlyn coughed. Chad snapped out of his trance and sent a death glare at Portlyn. She quickly faced the other direction, pretending as if nothing happened at all.

"You know, you are so lucky that I like you." Chad warned. Portlyn smiled cheekily at Chad before standing up.

"Well I'm going out. Good luck with your sparkling eyes, Chad." She laughed before skipping out of the cafeteria. Chad rolled his eyes and stood up as well. He adjusted his jacket and hair before exiting out of the cafeteria and walked into the hallway. He made his way down the hallway towards Studio Two, walking slowly. He smiled again once he realized that he was dreaming about her again. Chad leaned his arm against the wall as he let his mind wonder carelessly about her.

_God, she's so pretty. She's so sweet and down-to-earth. And her smile...wow her smile. She could outshine all the stars in the universe with a smile as bright as hers. Her eyes could put all good things on this Earth to shame. I bet she could beat all of those university nerds with a creative imagination like hers. That gorgeous moon is nothing compared to her beauty. Every time I hear her voice, it's like angels from Heaven above sent down one of their own just for me to hear ten seconds of that unimaginably amazing piece of music. She's everything I need but nothing that I want. _

"Wow, Chad, I never knew that you could come up with things as beautiful as that." A voice chirped up behind him. Chad jumped and turned around to see Sonny Monroe, smiling up at him. Chad mentally smacked himself for thinking out loud again. "You know, you should be a lyricist instead of an actor. What you said…wow that was just…I loved it." Sonny continued, sounding so amazed. Chad smiled.

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything." Chad boasted cockily, but giving her a sincere look. Sonny laughed in response, not bothering to shoot something witty about his annoying attitude.

"Anyways, what brings you here in the middle of the hallway?" She asked, presenting the hallway like it was a prize.

Chad shrugged. "I don't know. I probably just wanted to think without any interruption. The silence is kind of nice actually. I guess I just needed a breather and catch up on my feelings." He admitted. Chad closed his mouth before he dared to continue on. He couldn't understand why he would just open to Sonny like that. He's never expressed his mind to anyone, let alone to Sonny.

"Oh, so Chad Dylan Cooper actually has feelings?" Sonny joked. Chad smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, this coldhearted man has feelings. Shocking, isn't it?" he said, faking an enthusiastic voice. Sonny laughed again, pushing him playfully.

"You know, you're funny when you're not serious." She said, leaning next to him against the white walls. Chad looked at her and smiled warmly at her. Sonny bit her lip and smiled back. "You seem weird today. A good weird. It's like I'm talking to this completely other Chad - a nicer Chad. What happened?"

"Hey, I'm being nice, is that a bad thing?" Chad asked. Sonny giggled and shook her head no. "Well I guess it's pointless to complain then." He reasoned out, burying his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Sonny smirked and shook her head, looking straight ahead of her.

The two let the silence pass by. Chad looked down at his shoes, wondering if he should just leave and go back to his set or keep Sonny company. Sonny glanced at Chad before looking back in front of her again. "You know, I like you like this." Sonny confessed, smiling friendlily at Chad. Chad felt his cheeks burning.

_Oh, my god, am I blushing?!_ He yelled in his mind. He looked at Sonny and smiled, forgetting that his face was red right now, forgetting that he needed to shoot scenes, even forgetting what his name was. Her small and simple smile just made him forget everything for a moment. Sonny smiled even bigger at Chad as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"There's something different about you, but your surprising new attitude isn't it. There's something else that's different about you; I just can't put my finger on it." Sonny said, staring at him intently. Chad smiled shyly at her as she just stared at him.

"Really? What?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Your eyes are sparkling."

Chad raised an eyebrow. He never thought he would find the day when Portlyn was right.

**A/N: Yay! Another Sonny and Chad one-shot! Once again, I suggest not to click on the story alert button because this is just another one of those one chapter stories :) Sorry it's short, but this idea was bugging me for a long time! I just had to write it! Oh, and please tell me that I'm not the only one who thinks that it's obvious that Chad likes Sonny on SWAC.**


End file.
